hail_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
The People of Eden Mermaids When desalination became more rapidly used, and the ocean was scourged for minerals after using up many of those on the surface, the world could not ignore the pesky interference from the beings known as mermaids. Not even the deepest trenches could hide these creatures as technology advanced, and as the war on the mythical went on, they were dealt with immediately. Those that weren't slaughtered or sold in sketchy fish markets as "tuna", were experimented on to an extreme. There's no question as to what happened when you look at their descendants; slender humanoid individuals with a pair of fully functioning legs. Yes, legs, among patches of iridescent scales scattered over their bodies, and large, observant, round eyes. Many do not know the horrifying tales of their ancestors, due to immediate separation from family, to prevent any true culture to arise among them. Most don't even have an idea of what they used to be, and how their race has been changed forever. They are often used by Eden government for jobs located near the sea, ironically enough, due to their high resistance to sunburn and their ability to ingest sea water when needed to keep themselves healthy. Few real mermaids exist today, to the point where they are just as much of a myth as they used to be, and this new race of mermaid do not even recognize them, when an outreach attempt is made. This had led to the death of many, and to fewer brave original mermaids. *'Elemental Magics' - Water, Air, Electricity *'Utility Magics' - Sensory, Telepathy, Illusion *'Supplemental' - Manipulation ANGELS The angels would have been better off if they had stayed up above. Instead they thought it against their morals to sit by and avidly watch as the world was raped of it's myth. Glowing with fury at the fact that their creator would do nothing to interfere, AGAIN, with the horrors of man, some left, leaving the silver city to never return. What they found was themselves outnumbered. Although many praised the angels and would not dare touch them, just as their feet would not touch the ground, others found their morals not so resoundingly black and white. With a new age of industrialization, religion, even as common as religion had been, became a thing of the past. Angels have the fantastic ability to "bless" what they wish. To be truthful, it's always been telekinesis, but they've always coined it as an otherworldly influence. In any case, their abilities are rather convenient when repairing tall buildings and large machinery. The angels would be integrated into the world of man with more ease than one would anticipate. Their wings on the other hand, most of the time, would not be following them. With much humility, the Angels work in construction. On occasion the more naive attempt to hold peaceful protests. Those angels vanish. They are a surprisingly quiet group, with long, wavy, corn silk hair and amply fleshed bodies. They keep to themselves and whisper of the silver city. * Elemental Magics - Air, Electricity * Utility Magics - Sensory, Illusion, Advancement * Supplemental - Telekinesis, Manipulation DEMONS Demons, now there's a conundrum. They made themselves scarce when the angels looked past reason and exposed themselves. But some were summoned, and interviewed, and when those demons did not cooperate, they were beheaded. Many successful businessmen in the city of Eden, have those heads mounted on plaques in their offices. In exchange, those feisty enough who had the opportunity to, bred with the spouses of those most important in the city, causing many halflings to be born. Those halflings were to be exterminated upon birth due to their resistance to more premature methods. In any case, Demons are not treated well, and if they do decide to live within the system, most live in poverty, or make money doing the distasteful. They and their spawn are a growing problem in Eden, and as a race they almost always keep themselves close to the risk of death by genocide, due to a love of testing the law. The government of Eden regrets summoning these athletic, horned beings, but they find it hard to get rid of them quietly. There are no reverse summons, or return policies on demons. They allow parts of the city that these tricksters inhabit to at least look up to standard, but at the end of the day, a garbage man is a garbage man, and a stripper is a stripper. In society, the demons are still treated as such. They wouldn't have it any other way. * Elemental Magics - Fire, Electricity * Utility Magics '''- Advancement, Illusion, Sensory * '''Supplemental - Manipulation, Phasing FAE The Fae were once a tricky race back before Eden and the other tech cities destroyed most of their home. These creatures used to play tricks on human children who wandered too far from their homes and into the wilds of the forest lands and other places they weren't supposed to go. Because of the uprising of the cities over time they've grown less and less and have had to stay more secluded and have grown wilder by the times. As practitioners of their magics they've tried to carve out what homes they could for themselves in whatever patches of nature secluded from the cities trying to eradicate them. Each Fae has developed more cat like eyes to see in places not normally lived in, longer ears to help funnel the sound in better, amplifying their hearing, most have harder nails that they have sharpened and lengthened into claws and their teeth are sharpened and shaped more like carnivore’s teeth than their usual fair of omnivorous tooth shaping. Fae are a shorter race and tend to die at a younger age than a lot of other races. Most Fae behave in a wild manner, not uncivilized but not conforming to say a high elven status either. They associate more towards animalistic than full civilized. A Fae also respects nature to its highest degree and will destroy any who destroy it for no reason whatsoever. * Elemental: Water, Air, Earth * Utility: Illusion * Supplemental: Intangibility ELVES The Elves are a race of high beings that were things of legend and said to be pure bred spirits of the forest. That was not quite true. Sure one of the three elven ‘races’ were bred from the forest but they were wild and filled with a more cynical nature than their brethren. Those are the wood elves, Wistan, and they started off as beings of the trees, archers who hid in the greens and browns of their homeland, protecting it from all who dared to enter. The high elves, Mata, were city dwellers, ones who crafted things of beauty, strength and carved out a society amongst the powers of the world. The dark elves, Darrohk, carved a life out of rock and caves choosing to isolate themselves from their ‘cousins’ in favour of darker pursuits. Each of these three elven races were driven from their homes as the people of Eden and others expanded, once races that couldn’t bear to trust the other, now they band together under common cause to fight back against the forces that pushed them over the edge. The wood and high elves each have pale or sun kissed skin whilst the dark elves have a variant of grey or pale colored blue or purple tones. Each of the races have pointed ears that are longer than normal ears but aren’t as long as the Fae. Wood elves by nature, are more at home with things of the wild and trees, the high elves are more at home in city like dwellings and high culture and the dark elves prefer caves and darker homes where it is cool and tend to keep to themselves. All of the elves function with high structured society and have castes within their own cultures. They all have senses keener than most if not all animals and are light on their feet, agile and also stronger than any beast. While the high elves have darker hair, the wood elves have lighter tones to help blend with the foliage and the dark elves have nearly white bleached hair from spending their days underground. Elves tend to be taller than most humanoid beings and they age at a slower rate. * Elemental: Water Wind * Utility: Sensory, Advancement * Supplemental: Telekinesis (rare) SHAPESHIFTERS There had been rumors before the large cities rose about people who’d go to the zoo and jump into the pens. When investigated, the persons had disappeared completely, or so they thought. The shifters were always close with their spirit animal, often relaxing with them as you would a friend. To an untrained eye, they were just regular humans. It didn’t take long for one to get noticed, however, the government immediately gaining interest on the subject. If one were to take too many animal forms, the magic would take hold of them, unable to return to their human states. As the cities grew in power, the shifters slipped into the shadows, sticking to their purest animal form, the one they first learned to control. They have been known to use Air, Water, Earth and Fire magic, their spirit animal giving them a particular affinity with one specific element. * Elemental Magics - Air, Water, Earth, Fire Special limitation; only up to the two most relevant elements to the other form of the shifter may be chosen. For example, if your character turns into a fish, water would be an obvious choice.' * Utility Magics - Advancement, Illusion, Sensory * Supplemental - Phasing, Telekinesis ' TROLLS' ' The large beasts had their origins when the Fae corrupted a species on the planet, gaining an affinity for Earth magic in the process. Though they can use it, they do so sparingly, and are generally very resistant to magic in itself. As a result, they can’t enhance themselves with it. They were originally a pleasant species, preferring to remain by themselves in the forests. As the tree lines declined and skyscrapers grew higher, however, they were forced from their lives. The trolls that did not run were put into slave labor, the ones who did, losing touch with their magical roots. As a result, they often sport a grimace and disdain for humans. They are noticeably larger than humans, some having horns jutting from their thick skulls. * Elemental Magics - Earth * Utility Magics - Advancement, Illusion, Sensory * Supplemental - Manipulation SATYRS These woodland inhabitants were forced from their homes as more and more of their forest was clear cut, making way for the ever expanding cities. Unable to hide anymore, they were dictated to work for the very lumber companies destroying their dwellings, and fed only what they were able to gather from the ruined forests. As the companies had less and less work, more of the satyrs were 'marginalized', disappearing in work related 'accidents'. Those surviving, estimated to be less than a hundred, survive in secret, defending their last few natural homes with a series of "equipment failures". The satyrs are a race of bipedal humanoids with the hind quarters, ears, tail, and horns of a goat. * Elemental Magics - Earth, Air * Utility Magics - Illusion, Sensory * Supplemental - Manipulation, Telekinesis AI Less of a race and more of a program, these AI, or Artificial Intelligence, are masters of the internet, and with more and more of the world relying on that, they grew more powerful by the day. Humans created them with the ability to adapt to the problems they faced, however this was their mistake. AI quickly created wills of their own, single entities splitting off into multiple consciousnesses. They took the side of the Resistance, not for a love of the Earth, but for their own survival. Humans sought to rid the web of these programs, antivirus companies taking on government contracts to scour the net for any traces of their presence. AI develop their appearance based on where they spend most of their time on the net. * Elemental Magics - None * Utility Magics - None * Supplemental - None HUMANS Humans are becoming increasingly vile and genocidal through their government's use of fear mongering and propaganda. Children are being taught in the schools that magical creatures are monsters that exist only to kill them. Any terrorist activity is being labeled as an attack on humankind. In spite of that, small factions remain accepting, whether it be relatives of those who'd developed magical abilities or simply people less blind to the world around them. These humans help the magical in whatever way they can, providing shelter and supplies to the resistance. * Elemental Magics - Any * Utility Magics - Any * Supplemental - Any ' Though humans have their pick of any magic, at most they may only choose two of each category. ' __FORCETOC__